Red Eyes Take Warning
by redmagik
Summary: Sakura Haruno was the smartest kunoichi of her generation. Nothing has ever come her way that she couldn't handle. That was... until her six year-old daughter decided to surprise her at work. A retelling of pre-Gaiden. I made this before the end of Gaiden and I am aware of canon.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! This is my first story so please go easy on me!_

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Nope, not mine. Not even a little.

* * *

**Red Eyes Take Warning**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Sakura Uchiha was known for her intelligence. Although half of Konoha would attest to her beauty, it was her intelligence that made her memorable. Medical books were her weapons and the hospital was her battlefield.

Her intelligence had saved many lives. Being in the ER was a stroll in the park for her. There were times when some walks were harder than others, but she could get by nonetheless. Nothing has ever come through the doors of Konoha's hospital that she could not handle... until now.

On the other side of her office table sat her daughter, happy as a six year old would ever be. Sarada swung her legs and sat with excitement, her black hair bouncing along with her, and the tomoe of her sharingan spiining with as much excitement.

Sakura groaned and placed her head on her hands. She never thought this would happen. It didn't even cross her mind! Who would have thought that her only daughter would get her sharingan at the age of six? Life was such a rollercoaster when you decide to love and marry and procreate with an Uchiha.

Sarada had always charmed her way into visiting her mother at the hospital. The nurses usually crowd her when she gets to the nurse's station asking for her.

Just imagine Sakura's surprise when the head nurse came running into the ER insisting that she leave the patient and come with her immediately. Sakura had found a crowd of astonished nurses, doctors, and patients in the main entrance and in the middle of it was Sarada, activating her sharingan with every blink she made.

Sarada was still doing it now, showing it off again and again to her mother. Sensing that her mother wasn't as amazed by it like the others did, she started to pout. "Mama, you aren't happy."

Sakura took her head from her hands and smiled. "Mama's very happy, Sarada. You got papa's gift."

Sarada smiled widely because of that. "This came from papa?"

"Yes, he has it too. Your papa would be so happy to know that you have it." Sakura spoke softly. "But Sarada, how did you... How did you do it?"

"Boruto said that it was stupid being an Uchiha. He said that being an Uzumaki was so much better and I got mad and shouted at him and my eyes started to hurt a bit so I blinked and he became surprised! He said my eyes were red!" Sarada spoke so fast, Sakura could barely catch up to her.

"Is it still hurting now?" Sakura moved from her table and knelt in front of her daughter. No matter how many times she saw the sharingan, Sakura could never get over its beauty. She just wished she wasn't admiring it from her six year old.

"Nope." Sarada smiled brightly. "It's nice, mama. It makes things so much brighter!"

"What do you mean, Sarada?" Sakura asked.

"Everything is so blurry when I stop using it, mama. I don't like it." Sarada crossed her arms. "I couldn't read the letters at school."

A chill crawled down Sakura's spine. Sarada had excellent eyesight. Reading anything was never a problem for her.

Sasuke did tell her that too much use of the Sharingan can affect the vision, but Sarada has only had the sharingan for a few hours. Questions filled Sakura's head. What could this mean for Sarada? Sakura's head started to hurt. She wished Sasuke was here. He would know what to do.

He left a month ago on a mission and has yet to come back. Not even Naruto, the hokage, knew when he's coming back or if he's safe. Sakura set aside her thoughts. Her husband could handle himself. What she needs to focus on is her daughter.

"Honey," Sakura started, taking hold of her child's small hands. "I think it's best if you stop using the sharingan for a while."

Sarada looked devastated. Sakura could barely keep herself from continuing on. "I think it's too early for you to be using it. Wouldn't it be better if you start using it when papa's around?"

Tears started to fill the young Uchiha's eyes. "But... mama... It's not bad."

"I know, sweetheart, but you have to follow mama, okay?" Sakura held on Sarada's hands tighter. "Promise me that you'll only use it when papa's back."

Sarada took her hands from her mother and jumped out of her chair. "No! This is papa's gift to me! You can't take it, mama!"

Sarada turned and ran. The tears further emphasizing the red in her eyes.

"Sarada!" Sakura called out after her, but the little Uchiha had blend into the crowd. Sakura could ran after her daughter, but she knew it would be in vain. It would only make things worse if she forced Sarada without her calming down first.

Sakura closed her office door and slumped on the floor, her eyes being filled with her own tears. "What am I supposed to do, Sasuke-kun?"

For all the knowledge that Sakura had, there was none that can help. For the first time in a very long while, Sakura Uchiha didn't know what to do.

* * *

_What do you think? Interesting? Boring? Any suggestions or violent reactions? Please tell me/review! I would really like to hear from you guys! Well, Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi guys! Thank you so much for your response. It really motivated me to continue with the story. I'm really new to fanfiction so I don't know what a beta is…? Is that a proofreader of some sorts? Sorry for my questions!_**

**_Also, please refrain from using NaruJesus. It offends my religion. We call him almighty OP god of ramen, thank you very much. Hahah._**

**_Anyways, on with the story!_**

* * *

**Red Eyes Take Warning**

Chapter two

* * *

Sarada Uchiha loved her mama. There was never a time when she thought badly of her dearest mother and there never came a time when she was particularly annoyed with her either.

"Sarada, I need you to read the third line of letters for me." Sakura spoke, pointing at the eye chart.

Sarada squinted her eyes in annoyance. Mama was really making it hard for her to not be annoyed. Ever since she showed off her sharingan to her, she's been making her do these eye tests a lot. She could be playing with Boruto-chan instead!

"A H J K… S…? T." Sarada recited. She knows that the sooner she finished this eye exam, the faster she'd be able to go out.

"You only got two of them right, sweetheart." Sakura was concerned. Sarada's eyesight was getting worse by the day. It wasn't a big secret that her six-year-old was using the sharingan behind her back. "Have you been using the sharingan?"

Sarada crossed her arms and pouted, "I like using it, mama. It's not bad. It makes things clearer."

"But it's making your eyesight worse." Sakura came closer to Sarada and crouched down to be on eye level with her. "You need to stop using it."

"Yes, mama." Sarada spoke, turning away from her mother's gaze.

Sakura sighed. Sarada has been difficult ever since Sakura told her to quit using the sharingan. This is the first time that Sarada has ever defied her. "Alright, I believe you. Go play with Boruto. I'll be home later tonight so stay with your Aunt Hinata for a while, okay?"

Sarada beamed. Staying with Aunt Hinata was always fun! Bolt was there and so was Himawari, even though Himawari kept pulling her hair a lot. "Will you come pick me up there?"

"Hai, Sarada." Sakura smiled back. "Then ramen with your Uncle Naruto. Just like always."

"Yay!" Sarada jumped out of her chair and hugged her mother. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. "I'll see you with ramen later! Bye, mama!"

Sakura could only wave goodbye to Sarada's back as she went on her merry way.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, you have a visitor." Shikamaru came through the doors, the usual bored look on his face.

"I thought we won't be meeting with anyone today?" Naruto almost whined. He hated sudden meetings because most of them were with the elders. It's not his fault they didn't get that the ramen day proposition was just a joke. Stupid old geezers.

"I don't think you'd want to turn this down." Shikamaru smiled, opening the door further to give the Hokage a view of the pink-haired kunoichi behind him.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted in joy. He got out of his chair and walked towards his best friend. Sakura looked exhausted, he noted. It wasn't the usual triple shift tired. It was as if she held the whole world on her shoulders. "I thought we'd be going to Ichiraku at dinner time."

Sakura smiled back at Naruto. Seeing her best friend always cheered her up, even by just a little. "Yeah, I know. Sarada's really excited about it."

"Where is she anyways?" Naruto looked behind Sakura where his goddaughter often hid whenever they met. You'd think she'd like him. He was the best and only godfather she had!

"Uh… playing with Boruto. I actually have something else to talk to you about." Sakura spoke, her smile gone from her face.

Naruto looked at her with all seriousness. Sakura never came to him for petty things and so he knew the importance of such visits. "What is it?" He walked back to his chair and gestured for Sakura to take a seat on one of the couches in front of his desk.

"I need to know where Sasuke-kun is and when he'll be back." Sakura spoke as soon as she was seated. Her usual bright eyes dimmed with concern.

"What is this about? You know that even I don't know where he is right now."

"I know, but it's really important. It's about Sarada and he's the only one who can help." Sakura spoke softly. Thoughts of her daughter's deteriorating eyesight plagued her mind.

"Is this about the sharingan?" Shikamaru spoke, taking the seat adjacent to her.

"I heard about it from Boruto. That's a pretty impressive age, isn't it? She got it even before Sasuke." Naruto spoke, thinking back on the first time he saw Sasuke with the sharingan. It was amazing and terrifying to see. Even on its early stages, the sharingan held power that was unnatural.

"That's what concerns me." Sakura spoke. "Sarada is only six. Her eyes can't handle the strain of using the sharingan just yet."

"Why do you think so? With your and Sasuke's genes, it would be almost unnatural for her to be incapable of adapting to it." Shikamaru noted.

"I've been monitoring her eyesight every day and it keeps getting worse, Shikamaru." Sakura answered. "I'm afraid that if she continues to use it, it could lead to blindness."

"Sarada is a smart kid and she was never one to disobey…" Naruto spoke.

Sakura promptly cut him off, "She hasn't been listening to me about it. She feels like it's her connection to Sasuke-kun and by taking it from her, she feels like I'm taking her father from her. We need to find Sasuke-kun, Naruto. I tried to read and research about the sharingan as much as I could to prevent this, but nothing is working. Sarada needs Sasuke-kun."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn Sasuke's overly talented sperm. If Sarada continues on untrained with the sharingan, the consequences could be dire. That and the fact that it would break the heart of his two best friends. The two adored Sarada. Naruto would never want to know what would happen if their only daughter became blind because of the sharingan, Sasuke's heritage.

"Shikamaru, I want tracker nins to search for Sasuke as soon as possible." Naruto ordered, his fingers still on the bridge of his nose. "Tell them to... bring back Sasuke _again_. Send Karin along as the lead tracker. She'll know what to do to get the teme home."

Sakura turned to be sharply, "Karin? You are sending Karin to search for my husband?"

"She knows his chakra signature better than anyone. As much as I hate it, you and I both know she's the best at tracking Sasuke." Naruto explained.

Sakura crossed her arms. Great, now she's pouting.

"Fine. As long as Sasuke-kun gets home as soon as possible." Sakura spoke, standing up from her seat. "She better not touch Sasuke-kun in any way either."

Shikamaru stood as well, accompanying Sakura to the door.

"Great!" Naruto grinned. "Hey, Shikamaru, think I can leave work a little bit early today?

"No. Get back to work, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru deadpanned, closing the door behind him and leaving a dejected Naruto behind.

* * *

_"Sarada, sweetheart, I'm home." Sakura greeted as soon as she was inside the Uchiha manor. It's been such a long day at work and all she wanted is to relax with her precious daughter in her arms. "Where are you?"_

_"Mama…" Sakura heard Sarada's voice. It sounded distant. Maybe she was in one of the spare rooms they had._

_Sakura walked down the dark hallway, flicking on each light switch she came to. That was odd. Sarada never turned off the lights. It was a bad habit of hers._

_"Mama… It's dark…" She heard Sarada, closer this time._

_"Well, you turned off all the lights. Of course, it'd be dark, Sarada." Sakura walked a bit faster. For some reason, her heart was pounding and her breathing became rapid. The closer she got to Sarada, the harder it became for her to breathe. "Baby, where are you?"_

_"Here, mama." Sakura heard her as soon as she got to the room. The room was unlit with the young Uchiha in the very middle of the room._

_Sakura walked carefully towards her with her arm reaching for her daughter. "Sarada, what are you doing here in the dark?"_

_She placed her hand on Sarada's shoulder. The contact must have surprised her. Suddenly turning to her mother, she spoke in almost a whisper, "Mama… why is it so dark?"_

_Sakura screamed and fell on the floor. Sarada stared back at her with empty eyes. The sharingan had bled out to every corner of her eyes, the red bright against the dark. Blood flooded her daughters cheeks._

_"Mama… it's so dark. Help me." Sarada spoke, touching her cheeks and smearing the blood all over her face. "Why can't you help me, mama?"_

Sakura woke up with a jolt. Her heart pounded violently against her chest and her breathing was shaky and rapid. Her skin was bathed with sweat.

She tore off her covers and made a run for Sarada's room. Her mind was in chaos. She needed to see her daughter okay. She needed to see her daughter fine with her bright black eyes.

Sakura almost tore open the door to her daughter's room. The noise had woken up Sarada who was now sitting up on her bed, scratching the sleep from her eyes.

"Mama… what's wrong?" She spoke, sleepily.

Sakura stayed silent. Tears staring to form in her eyes. She moved quickly and took her daughter in her arms.

Sarada was confused. "Mama?"

Sakura held on her tighter. "Everything's going to be alright, sweetheart. Papa's going to be home soon. I promise."

Sarada stayed silent. Mama never cried to like this before. It scared Sarada. It must have been her fault for being such a bad girl and disobeying mama's instruction.

She held on to her mother just tightly and placed her head on her mother's shoulder. She smiled to herself. Mama was right. Everything is going to be alright. Papa and mama will be together with her again.

* * *

**_Wow that's looooong. It was twice as much as the last chapter! Please review guys! I really appreciate it and it really motivates me to keep writing. Even criticism is welcome. I would really like to be better in writing. :)_**

**_ I think I'll post a one-shot soon though. i got some ideas and AUs around here that I think would be great to write about. So yeah, see you guys in the next chapter/one-shot!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Just in case someone still wants to read this.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Karin arrived at the village gates earlier than she expected. The sun had barely risen and the village was still engulfed by the thick morning fog.

The streets were bare of people just like how she preferred it. Lugging her heavy backpack with her, she decided to wait for her teammates at a nearby bench. Jugo would most likely arrive in the next thirty minutes and Suigetsu will probably arrive late just to get a rile out of her.

She took the mission scroll from her pack and reviewed its contents for what must the hundredth time since she received it. In her years spent in the village, she never thought she'd ever be assigned to her old team again.

People were cautious of them. They were war criminals who got pardoned by riding the coattails of Sasuke Uchiha. The risks of them betraying the village apparently rose with them in a team so they were separated as soon as they were pledged as Konoha nins.

Karin traced the letters of Sasuke's name in the scroll with her finger. She always wondered how he's doing and now, they were to bring him back to the village. The reason as to why wasn't stated, but Karin knew. With half of Konoha aware of Sarada's sharingan, it wasn't really that hard to figure it out.

Sasuke was needed by his family. Karin couldn't help but bite her lip at the irony.

"Oh, Karin, you're early." She heard Jugo approach.

"Couldn't really sleep. This mission is going to be a pain, I just know it." She sighed, slumping further on the bench.

Jugo smiled and took a seat next to her. "Are you sure you're okay with this? You could have said no."

"And what? Show the whole damn village how even the mention of Sasuke Uchiha's name still hurts me? I'd rather not," she scoffed.

Karin didn't have to look at Jugo to know that he's looking at her with pity. Ten years is a long time to be in love with a man who will never love you back.

"I'll be fine, Jugo. Besides, no one else can do this job as good as I can. It'll be my little gift for this pathetic little village," she said.

"Aww… so early and you're already moping?"

Suigetsu stood before them with a stupidly huge grin on his face. Karin swore she wanted nothing more than to pound his face on the ground.

"Shut up, Suigetsu," She spat, standing up abruptly. "Let's get going so we can get this over with."

Karin took her backpack and made her way to the gates with Jugo and Suigetsu in tow.

"Wait!" She heard someone call. Karin wanted to kill all the gods and herself to end this suffering.

Running towards them was Sakura Uchiha herself who looked painfully beautiful against the dull backdrop of her surroundings. Her pink hair was tied in a bun and her green eyes sparkled. In her hand was a bento box and on the other was her daughter. Sasuke's daughter.

"Thank god, I was able to catch up to you guys," Sakura beamed when she came face-to-face with the team. Jugo and Suigetsu defensively covered Karin.

"Here, I made this for your mission," she handed her box to Suigetsu who took it happily.

_Traitor_, Karin thought.

"I wanted to come too, but I couldn't leave Sarada and Naruto basically forbid me," she rambled. "I hope all goes well and Sasuke-kun gets home as soon as possible."

Karin felt extremely uncomfortable. She always distanced herself from the Uchihas, not wanting any more pain than she already feels and yet here she is now in front of Sakura and her daughter, who was staring at her too much, by the way.

Sakura must have noticed too because she immediately introduced the team to the child.

"That's Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin. They were your papa's old teammates."

"I thought you were papa's teammate?" Sarada asked.

"This was his team too. Papa has two teams," Sakura smiled.

At the mention of something new about her father, Sarada perked up. Goddamn, the kid was cute, Karin thought.

"I like your glasses, red lady," the little girl said, pointing straight at Karin. "You look pretty."

Karin froze, not really knowing how to respond. She could hear Suigetsu's snickers.

"Thank you…" Karin scratched her head timidly.

Sarada smiled then turned to her mother, "Can you get me glasses like that, mama? So I can see better and look pretty too?"

Sakura smiled back and nodded her head, "Sure, we'll get you a pair as soon as papa gets home."

"Glasses? Isn't she too young for that?" Karin wanted to kick herself as soon as she said it.

"Her sharingan has affected her eyesight. I'm not really sure if it's permanent or if it would get better or even worse. That's why we need Sasuke back," Sakura explained. "Thank you again. I know it wasn't always nice between us, but I'm sorry for it. I hope that when you return, we can talk more."

"No offense," Karin started, her blood boiling. "But I'm not doing this mission for you or your family. It's a mission and I was just assigned to it. Don't think I'm doing you any favors."

"Karin…" Suigetsu tried to intervene but all her pent up emotions just rose to the surface because of that woman's words.

"Shut up, Suigetsu," she snapped. "Just because you're Sasuke's wife, doesn't mean we'll all be friends now. I don't know where you got the idea that we could just hang out but we can't because I don't want to spend time with you."

"God, the nerve of people," Karin spat as she took her backpack and made for the gates. "Suigetsu, Jugo, let's go!"

Suigetsu threw Sakura a sympathetic smile as he followed after her. Jugo, who had more interactions with the Uchiha family, bowed and apologized before he took off.

As the figures vanished in the distance, Sakura took a deep breath and carried Sarada in her arms. The little girl immediately laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I wish I could be friends with the red lady," she muttered as her mother began to walk back to their home.

"I wish that too, sweetie," Sakura answered.

* * *

I have this planned out so please expect updates within the next weeks. This isn't just bs, I swear! Tbh I lost my files for this and the Queen's Knight about a year ago and I was so disappointed and dishearted that I couldn't just rewrite what I lost.

With the sudden surge of inspiration, I was able to get back and write this and the next chapter for the Queen's Knight. **AND THIS FIC WAS NOT MADE TO BASH OR MAKE YOU HATE KARIN I PROMISE**. Everything has a reason and I think people would appreciate how I portray Karin. HOPEFULLY.

As always, please review and give me feedback. Reviews inspire me and inspiration = more chapters! YAY!

I might also open up requests? Like prompt requests if you guys are interested, but after I finish these stories. Don't want to commit just yet. Lols.


End file.
